


Anel Preto

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Awareness Week Fandom Challenge, Asexual Character, Asexual Daniel, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Biromantic Daniel, Demisexual Teal'c, Demisexuality, Gen, Grey-A, Grey-Asexual Sam, aawfc
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depois de ter se mudado, Jack gosta de reunir sua antiga equipe (com a adição de Cam) para reuniões na sua antiga casa. Em uma dessas reuniões, seus amigos acabam revelando algo que não sabia sobre eles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anel Preto

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Black Ring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530115) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime)



> Em honra da AAW, escrita para o Asexual Awareness Week Fandom Challenge. Tenho alguns headcanons variáveis com relação a esses personagens, então não esperem que eles sejam assim em todas as minhas fics, mas gosto bastante dessa interpretação. Sei que é bem curtinha, então talvez explore mais essa questão depois. Já tinha principalmente essa ideia do Teal'c ser demi faz um tempo. Tive que fazer a história depois que o Jack saiu da equipe porque o termo demisexualidade não existia antes disso.

Quando Jack se mudou, prometeu a si mesmo que jamais venderia aquela casa. Não admitiria que suas razões eram sentimentais e que queria conservar as memórias associadas com ela, mas depois de anos trabalhando na Força Aérea, não era uma extravagância tão grande que precisasse ser justificada e não feria seu orçamento. Além disso, a casa dava a ele uma desculpa para vir de tempos em tempos e fazer uma reunião com seus amigos.

 

Estavam fazendo um churrasco no jardim, Jack estava cuidando da comida, Daniel e Sam tinham ido buscar o cooler com as bebidas, e Teal’c e Cam estavam arrumando a mesa.

 

Teal’c entregou uma pilha de pratos para Cam, que notou um anel preto que nunca tinha visto o outro usar. “Anel legal, é alguma coisa de Chulak?” Perguntou enquanto continuava a arrumação.

 

“Não, é na verdade um símbolo criado pelos Tau’ri.”

 

Daniel se aproximou trazendo cerveja para os dois. “Ah é, você estava falando com o general quando nós falamos sobre isso. É um símbolo de asexualidade.”

 

Jack desviou os olhos da churrasqueira. “Alguma novidade que eu perdi?”

 

“Eu cheguei à conclusão que o termo Tau’ri demissexualidade é o melhor descritivo para o que vivencio.”

 

“Daniel estava falando sobre a asexualidade dele quando nós estávamos na academia, e depois nos mostrou um site que falava mais sobre as variações. Teal’c se identificou com a demissexualidade, e eu preciso dizer que grey-assexualidade explicaria muita coisa sobre a minha vida.” Forneceu Sam.

 

“Eu saio da cidade por alguns meses e de repente todo mundo tem uma nova sexualidade? Estou perdendo toda a diversão lá em DC. E Daniel, achei que você fosse bi.”

 

“Assexual e biromântico, na verdade. As orientações sexual e romântica não se alinham para todo mundo. Posso explicar depois se você quiser.”

 

Jack acenou com a cabeça, voltando-se para a grelha para tirar alguns hambúrgueres que estavam começando a queimar. “Pode ser quando não estiver cuidando da carne? Vou acabar queimando tudo se seguir olhando para vocês.”

 

“O que você quiser.” Respondeu substituindo o prato com os hambúrgueres na mão de Jack por uma cerveja.

 

Ao ver que Cam estava olhando para eles com o cenho franzido, Sam se sentou do lado dele. “Você tem algum problema com tudo isso?”

 

“É claro que sim! Achei que fosse parte do time, vocês deveriam me contar esse tipo de coisa. Vocês podem confiar em, sabe?”

 

Teal’c pousou uma mão no seu ombro. “Nós nos esforçaremos para evitar o mesmo erro no futuro, nós somos de fato um time e amigos.”

 

“E já que nós estamos falando no me incomoda, Jackson, você vai ficar segurando esse prato para sempre ou vai dividir a comida?”

 

Daniel percebeu que estava parado no meio do caminho, ainda com o prato na mão, observando a discussão. Largou o prato na mesa, e se sentou também. Simplesmente assim o clima voltou ao normal, e depois de prometer para Cam que sim explicaria aquilo tudo melhor mais tarde quando estivessem na frente do computador, começaram a contar para Jack as novidades dos planetas que tinham visitado.


End file.
